User blog:MilenHD/Dahomey Amazons vs Abyssinians
Dahomey Amazons:the all female military regime of the Dahomey Kingdom. VS Abyssinians:The most advanced African warrior of their time,having both swords and guns. Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens when 2 warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death history,will be rewritten,but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First,Founded in the mid 17th century by the King Houegbadja, the Mino (called Dahomey Amazons by westerners due to their similarity with the mythical Amazons) were an elite force of female warriors in the Kingdom of Dahomey (present day Benin). Originally, they were not called Mino, but the gbeto, trained not to take down humans, but to take out much more intimidating foes - elephants. Houegbadja's son, Agaja, then used these elephant hunters as an elite bodyguard, and sent them with the rest of Dahomey's army to conquer the neighboring Kingdom of Savi, in which they were successful.Whereas most female forces were different, the Mino didn't discriminate on who could and couldn't join - young, old, ugly, beautiful, virgin, and whore were all welcome into their ranks. On top of that, women who were bad housewives and/or disobedient and aggressive often were put into the Amazons to...hone their skills. Armed with Danish guns they received by trading slaves, these female warriors were also known for their skill with their guns. While for hundreds of years, they helped Dahomey to be a major regional power, the small state was invaded by France, and though they were noted for their incredible bravery, the Dahomey Amazon's legacy ended after two wars. The Dahomey Amazons protected Kingdom of Dahomey with: Now,The term Habesha refers to the South Semitic-speaking group of people whose cultural, linguistic, and in certain cases, ancestral origins trace back to those people who ruled the Axumite Empire and the kingdom known as DʿMT (usually vocalized Diʿamat). Peoples referred to as "Habesha" today include the Amhara, Tigray-Tigrinya and Tigre ethnic groups of Ethiopia and Eritrea, who are predominantly Oriental Christians and have been since AD 332, with exception to Tigre who are predominantly Muslim. The Amhara and Tigray ethnicities combined make up about 33% of Ethiopia's population (ca. 24.6 million Amhara, 5.5 million Tigray), while the Tigrinya & Tigre combined make up 85% (55% plus 30% respectfully) of Eritrea's population (ca. 5 of 5.9 million). A broader definition of this term also includes segments of the Semitic-speaking Gurage peoples in the southwest and the Harari peoples in the east and southeast because of their strong historical links to the Amhara and Tigray. In the broadest sense, the word Habesha may refer to anyone from Ethiopia or Eritrea, although some would exclude themselves from this association. The Abyssinian, or Ethiopian people are also notable for remaining an independent kingdom through the period of European colonization. This independence was affirmed in the First Italo-Ethiopian War took place from 1895-1896. During that period, Ethiopia succeeded in repelling the Italian invasion and maintaining its independence, the only African country to do so in the late 19th century. The Ethiopians under Menelik II achieved this by purchasing modern arms such as rifles and Maxim machine guns from foreign countries, including Russia. After decisively defeating the Italians at the battle of Adwa, the Italians signed the Treaty of Addis Abada, officially recognizing Ethiopian independence. The British and French recognized Ethiopia soon afterwards. Unfortunately, the Italians would later return in 1935 under dictator Benito Mussolini, and successfully invade Ethiopia, whose military arsenal had by that time become outdated- the Ethiopians had only about three aircraft and three tanks, and some of the infantry carried nothing but spears. This holds the dubious distinction as one of the few military victories of Fascist Italy. The Abyssinians slew their enemies with: My Edges: Short:Edge Abyssinians:Their shotel is a sword,it's longer,heavier and is designed to be military weapon,not saying anything against the panga,but the panga is also a tool and weapon. Mid:Edge Abyssinians:Both can be used as short range and long range weapons(40 feet distance),but the Abyssinian spear is longer and heavier,and it's capable of more damage. Long:Edge Dahomey Amazons:Really?Flintlock>Matchlock. Special:Edge Abyssinians:I didn't find anything for them to fit this category,so I choosed something they can get easy.BTW the sickle can hack and slash,while the club can only smash,nuff..said. X-Factors: Armor:Amazons 29,Abyssinians 67:Since I'am using the Pre Italo-Ethiopian War Abyssinians,they have a very heavy cloth coated armor and coif(chainmail on their head) and wicker shield,while the Dahomey Amazons only have wicker shields. Training:Amazons 89,Abyssinians 85:While both warriors are elite and well trained,the Dahomey Amazons are renowned for their training,the Abyssinians were not pushovers but they weren't renown for their training. Endurance:Amazons 90,Abyssinians 92:Both have great endurance,but living in a hot mountains between the desert and the savannah is lot harsher,than just savannah,also you need to wear heavy cloth coated armor and sometimes mail,that's saying something. Brutality:Amazons 94,Abyssinians 88:The Ethiopians were ready to defend their homeland brutaly,but the Dahomey Amazons were brutal enough to kill elephants and they were going to do everything for the king. Voting ends on 26th March Battle will be 5 vs 5,will take place in Savannah Only good and well written votes,with good explanation and no spam or rude comments. Who will be the Winner??? Battle Simulation It was warm and calm day in the African savannah,5 Dahomey Amazons were hunting elephants.After few feets they saw one and one of they aimed at the giant mammal but before she can shoot it,tthe animal's eye got shoot by different different bullet.As the animal collapsed,the Amazons looked curious and they saw an armored African warriors,those were the Abyssinians.The Amazons aimed at them and shoot their Dane guns,killing one of the Abyssinians and wounding one in the leg. Abyssinians:1234 Amazons:12345 The Abyssinians aimed their arquebuses and shoot at the Amazons,missing most of them but one got shoot in the head and she falled on the ground. Abyssinians:1234 Amazons:1234 Than both warriors charged at each other with their melee weapons,one of the Amazons got impaled by the Abyssinian's spear,but after few seconds his chest got pierced by the assegai. Abyssinians:123 Amazons:123 Than the Abyssinians made a fake retreat to trick the Amazons,and they simply "swallowed the bait",as the Amazons followed them,the Abyssinian(who was early wounded by a bullet),jumped from the bushes and decapitated the Amazon with his sickle. Abyssinians:123 Amazons:12 As the two others Amazons approach him and one of them attacked him by smashing her club into his skull,finally making end fo his suffering.Bu the other two Abyssinians were charging with their shotels and them. Abyssinians:12 Amazons:12 Seeing they were tricked into the trap of the Abyssinians.The Amazons tried to defend themselves with their machete and club,as one of the Amazons tried to slice through his armor,but since the armor was so many layers the panga machete was unable to make a deep slice,than the Amazon's throat was sliced by the shotel. Abyssinians:12 Amazons:1 She saw that she is alone,she threw her knobkerrie,and knocked one of the Abyssinians,as she grabbed the machete of her fallen comrade,she decapitated the other Abyssinian's head and his head rolled down. Abyssinians:1 Amazons:1 Than both African warriors turned and charged at each other,with the Amazon repeating the same mistake as her fallen comrade,but she also had a shield for a little,before it was pulled away by the Abyssinian's shotel.The Amazon got angry and tried to cut through Abyssinian's armor,repeating the same mistake.In the end the Abyssinian swung his shotel,decapitating her arms and than her head. Abyssinians:1 Amazons: The Abyssinian raised his shotel and gave a loud war cry. Expert's Opinion While the Amazons had better gun,the Abyssinians have better melee wapons and actuall armor,but a big factor is that the Ethiopian kingdom was never conquered by the Europeans,while the Dahomey Kingdom was conquered,because the Dahomey used suicide tactics. Category:Blog posts